List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon (Lantin America)
here are list of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon in Lantin America Programming Current Animation Live-Action Nick Jr. Nick at Nite Weekdays Weekends Past Due schedule controversies many NickToons are aired in morning and late nights. Nick Jr. Nick at Nite Upcoming Programming Blocks Current *'NickNews' is a mini block in where to animated hosts (Violeta and Roger) give news programs events and/or blocks on Nickelodeon. It airs since 2009. *'Nicktoons' is a half hour block in where it air a variety of Nicktoons. *'Maraton de 30/48 horas' (Marathon 30/48 hours) is a weekend marathon of an specific Nickelodeon program. It can be of 30 to 48 hours (currently they can only 48) if is necessary Nick@Nite is out of air teporally. *'NickCine' (Nick Theater) is a block that currently airs to end the regular programming of Nickelodeon and then Nick@Nite starts. It currently airs original productions and non ones. It first aired around the year 2001. In Friday September 3 2010 NickCine finally received a proper logo. *'Nick at Nite' Is aired week nightly from 10:00pm (local time) to 6:00am since Feburury 6 2006. *'Nick Jr.' is a block that airs every morning around 6:00am to 9:00am. After the block the regular programming is on air. It has an own channel since July 1 2008. Past *'Happy Hour' It aired TV Specials from one of the Nickelodeon programs every Friday. Was first aired around the year 2005. *'Trioligia Nick' (Nick Trioligy). It aired 3 episodes from one of the series every Wednesday. It began around 2004 and was taken off in 2006 when Nick changed it's programming. *'NickMax'. It aired NickToons and was shown every evening. It began around 2005 and was taken off in 2008. *'Aventurastico' (Adventurism). It aired some anime like Yu-Gi-Oh! and Martin Mysery. It was first ired in May 2005 to August 2008. *'Fantabuloso'. It aired series mostly directed to teenagers. Very similiar to TeeNick. It aired at the same time as Aventurastico. *'SLAM!'. Block in were programs like Cubix Invader Zim and Yu-Gi-Oh! were aired it aired on weekends. It began around 2002 to 2005. *'Nick Hits'. Block in were Classic NickToons were aired. It began on July 4 2009 and was removed due the re-branding (on April 4-5 2010). *'Summer Beach House. Summer Beach House is a marathon of Nickelodeon aired on weekday afternoons during the summer on Nickelodeon from June to August in 2002 and 2003. It featured Nicktoon cartoon characters hanging out at a beach house during the block. The block was seen weekdays from 12 Noon to 5 PM ET/PT. *'Copa Nick Vs. Nick' (Nick Vs. Nick Cup). is a block in where the viewers vote up via computer or cellphone. A round of Nicktoons and the other is for the Live Action programs. At the final of the soccer tournament the Nicktoon winner beats up with the Live Action one. It was first aired on May 15 2010. As part of the Lantin America re-branding. Currently the cup is over leaving questions if it will be another. The last challenge was iCarly Vs. The Penguins of Madagascar the winner was iCarly.